Always and Forever
by Redzy
Summary: Naley. Picks up the beginning of Basketball Season for Nathan and Lucas at College. As a family begins to thrive a hidden problem rises from beneath the surface. But remember True Love is constant and is Complete.
1. Happiness

**Always and Forever**

By Redzy

Summary: Post season 4. Naley. Picks up the beginning of Basketball Season for Nathan and Lucas at College. Trials and tribulations of having a family, and a hidden problem beneath the surface…Which could jeopardize Nathan's Basketball dream. Can Haley and Jamey get him through this in one piece? Remember Shakespeare's words "Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds ... when life gets hard and things change, true love remains the same"

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just a Naley and Jamey fan!

Author's note: This is a Naley fic. I love them together. It may be sad at times, but I promise it will have a happy ending and it has nothing to do with Nathan doing anything bad. No bad guys in this fic, except maybe a mean team member or Dan, of course.

Chapter One: Happiness

_"Beginnings are usually scary and endings are usually sad, but it's everything in between that makes it all worth living." Hope Floats _

"Nathan! You got to wake up! You got practice!" Haley shouted from the kitchen.

A few seconds later her husband stumbled out of the bedroom, groggy eyed with crazy hair. She smiled just as he looked at her. Jamey giggled. When Nathan heard this his face looked as he had just seen someone rise from their grave.

"That's my boy! Did we eat yet? Has Mommy been good to you? Yes, she is the most beautiful Mommy in the world, right?"

Nathan saw Haley blush out of the corner of his eye as she was putting James' baby bag together. Today was Nathan's first day of basketball at college. Haley also had early classes. But luckily Whitey was allowing Nathan to bring him to practice. Jamey was at the stage where he was mostly sleeping all of the time anyway.

Nathan also had classes in the afternoon, but Haley was free. With the help of his wife, he had realized that basket ball wouldn't last forever , proof of how he almost lost it last spring. So, he decided to study Physical Therapy, maybe to go on to coaching. He had a family to support after all.

"So I have classes to one this afternoon, when's practice done?" Haley questioned.

"I'm pretty sure it's should be done by Noon, Whitey said it would be from eight to eleven, he's bound to make us stay longer for running and showering so.." Nathan trailed off. "Me and Lucas are gonna hang out with my boy . If your off at one, did you wanna grab lunch with us?" He smiled hopefully.

"Sure, would love to have to have lunch with my favorite guys!" She smiled.

"Great!"

"Oh, when is your classes this afternoon?" she said.

"Uhh, I have a class at two thirty and one at four. "

"So, I'll just take Jamey after lunch! I have nothing this afternoon." Haley said, finally having time to spend with her son.

"Yeah, that works, if I can let go of the little man. I should be all done by five thirty." Nathan smiled. "Free to do anything we want."

He leaned down to kiss his wife. After a minute, Jamey had fallen asleep and Haley was on the counter. Nathan and Haley making out quite feverishly.

"Mmm…Nathan…" Haley gasped. Nathan groaned in reply.

"As much as I hate to stop this, Jamey and I will be late if we continue. But we will DEFINITLY continue this tonight!" Nathan smirked and looked at the floor trying to compose himself.

Haley smiled. "Well, you two boys better get going ." She was sad that she was leaving them, like always to go to class. But happy that things were working out so well, surprised by how things were all smooth sailing. They were able to arrange their classes so they would not have to get a sitter and when they did have overlapping things, Lucas was their to watch Jamey. Happiness was theirs.

"See you later Hales, say goodbye to Mommy! We love you!" Nathan kissed Haley once more while she kissed her son goodbye. She sighed as they walked out the door, not looking forward to sitting through a morning of classes with out her boys.

Nathan and Jamey walked down the street to campus. They were able to find an apartment no far from the gym and main building , so they could cut expenses with no car. Jamey giggled as he bounced up and down. Nathan walked semi-confident to the gym Even though the summer was filled with Haley, Jamey, and basketball, he was still nervous about the team and having Lucas as a coach. He knew it wouldn't be a problem, but he wasn't sure how it would look with a baby at every practice. He approached the entrance to the gym and spotted Lucas.

"Luke! Over here!" Nathan shouted.

Lucas turned over his shoulder as looked at his brother and his nephew/godson approaching him. He smiled as he gazed at the sight. They looked incredibly happy. Happy suited them.

"Nate. How's my godson?" He then said in a baby voice "Is you Daddy treating you right? How bout your Momma?

Do I have to take you away from them?" He smiled at Nathan.

"No we are doing great! Aren't we Jamey?" He kissed his forehead.

"So how's it going?" Luke questioned.

"Same old. Haley is great. Me and Haley are perfect. Jamey is wonderful. Classes are going surprisingly well, with Haley over my shoulder helping me out with essays and stuff, I might actually do well. How about you?" Nathan said while he was readjusting his basketball bag and diaper bag as they entered the gym and sat down on the bleachers.

"Classes are good. Me and Whitey are working our asses off trying to rework the plays and stuff."

"How's Peyton?" He asked as he changed James' diaper.

"She's okay. Coming in to visit with Brooke for a few days next week." Luke said.

"Hey that's great man! We could have everyone over when they come in at me and Haley's , they can see Jamey and have diner, so we won't have to get a sitter. And we won't have to be away from him." Nathan said looking down, embarrassed.

"That kid has got you wrapped around his finger, doesn't he?" Lucas laughed.

"He does. You don't realize it until it happens but, he's my life. " He smiled and looked at Jamey.

"And that's how it is supposed to be!" Both Lucas and Nathan turned and saw Whitey come into the Gym.

"Coach! How's it going?" Nathan asked.

"Ehh, it's going. You ready for this season." He asked the brothers.

"You bet coach," Nathan answered, " No funny business, just the game." He said firmly.

A few minutes later, other played started filing into the gym. All instantly started chatting and putting their bags on the bleachers.

"Hey, man, who's this little man?" A player asked. "I'm Eric. Eric Wells. Center. You?"

Nathan looked the guy up and down. "Nathan. Nathan Scott. Shooting Guard. This is my son Jamey."

"Good looking boy! Almost as good looking as me, his mother must be as hot as hell."

"Well," Nathan said "Not that my wife is any of your business, she is the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Wow man, you gotta have a story." Eric asked sitting on the floor stretching, "Care to share?"

"I got married in Junior Year. We were in love, nothing else mattered. I was an emancipated minor because my parents were crazy. I had three things: my brother, Haley, and basketball. Then, in the middle of senior year, we found out she was pregnant and Jamey came into our world."

"Well, you are one lucky man then." Eric said. "I am normal compared to you."

"Yeah, but I would not trade it for anything the world." Nathan said to Eric and the smiled down at his son.

A/n: Love it? Not so much? Let me know! Please review!


	2. Just Getting Started

**Always and Forever**

By Redzy

Summary: Post season 4. Naley. Picks up the beginning of Basketball Season for Nathan and Lucas at College. Trials and tribulations of having a family, and a hidden problem beneath the surface…Which could jeopardize Nathan's Basketball dream. Can Haley and Jamey get him through this in one piece? Remember Shakespeare's words "Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds ... when life gets hard and things change, true love remains the same"

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just a Naley and Jamey fan!

Author's note: This is a Naley fic. I love them together. It may be sad at times, but I promise it will have a happy ending and it has nothing to do with Nathan doing anything bad. No bad guys in this fic, except maybe a mean team member or Dan, of course.

A/N 2: Thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter! Keep them coming!

Chapter Two: Just Getting Started

"_For everything there is a season,  
And a time for every matter under heaven" Ecclesiastes 3_

And the whistle blew.

"Okay, okay! Everyone gather around!" Whitey yelled.

All of the players ran to the center of the court. Whitey scanned the crowd of boys, or young men. Some scrawny, some built, some tall. He smiled _This is going to be a long season, _

_great season. _He thought.

"Alright gentlemen. This is the beginning of the rest of your basketball careers. This season is going to probably be a rebuilding season. Your past seasons in this joint have been nothing but crap. We are starting fresh. Everyone is. All new plays. All new era. From now on we will be sunning two-a-days. I know when all of your classes are so there shouldn't be a problem with the schedule. Our first game is in one month, and I plan to best the crap out of New Castle. Now this is my assistant coach Lucas Scott."

"Thanks Coach. I just wanted to say I hope this to be a great season." Lucas smiled at the players.

Eric then whispered "Hey is that your brother?"

"Yeah." Nathan whispered back.

"Now I want six sets of suicides, and if every one doesn't finish together, we'll do'em again!"

Whitey blew his whistle, "Go!"

The team began to run. Suicide one completed. Shortly into the second half of the next run, Jamey began to cry. Nathan heard this and ran even faster over to his son's aid. He picked up his little boy and started to try to soothe him.

"It's okay little man, shhhh." He began to dig through the baby bag for his bottle. Lucas saw the scene and ran over to him.

"Hey Nate, I got him, you go run." he said, trying to take Jamey from him.

"No, Luke, I got my son. He trumps sprints." Luke smiled.

"Okay, Whitey will probably make you do it after anyway." Nathan smiled at him.

"Yeah, probably. But for practice later Hales will be able to take Jamey. I just won't get home till eight and have no time to spend time with my wife."

"Hey, hey man, I don't need to have this information.' Lucas smiled.

"Sorry, man." Nathan saw that Jamey calmed down . He gently place him down in his carrier.

After he saw that his son was sound asleep, he ran over to Whitey.

"Coach, I'm sorry." Nathan started.

"Nate, just get back in there. That boy comes first." Whitey nodded and gave him a look that said 'Hurry up, get your ass in there."

Nathan quickly ran over to the rest of the guys and continued to run twice as hard. They continued finishing the suicides and then they moved on to the ball handling skill and shooting drill.

Jamey was quiet the rest of the practice. The team was working hard at meshing together and learning each other strengths and weaknesses. The clock approached eleven thirty and

Whitey looked like it was getting to be all that he could handle for the morning.

"That's it for right now, hit the showers! Be back here at six this afternoon. Be ready for a scrimmage and read over the plays I gave to you today, be ready to run them. I'll be picking my starters by the end of this week. Those spots are however subject to change. Now get outta here, your stinking up my court." An the whistle blew once more.

Whitey walked over to Nathan. "Son, you look like you're a tad bit sluggish. You been working out?"

"Yeah coach, I was working all summer." Nathan replied.

"Well, maybe a bug is going around. You maybe just tired. Is that son of yours keeping you up?"

He asked Nathan.

"Yeah, I have to take James in for a check up tomorrow, I get a check up myself." Nathan settled, knowing Whitey was just paranoid.

"Okay, boy, I see you this afternoon, is this little guy taken care of later or will we be seeing him?" Whitey asked smiling down at the boy.

"No, Haley might come by and watch us with him. We have such busy schedules with classes we hardly see each other so she might get some work done while watching him." He said.

"As long as you keep focused and don't keep staring up at your wife." Whitey smiled and laughed.

"I can't promise anything Coach. Well, I'm going to go shower and Me and Jamey are going to meet Haley." Nathan said. "See you later Coach."

Nathan ran over to Lucas who was going over his playbook on the bleachers.

"Hey, Luke, can you just look after Jamey while I shower real quick? The if you want, Jamey and I were going to go out to Lunch with Haley, if you want you can join us." Nathan asked.

"Yeah, that actually sounds great." Luke said. "I'll watch the little guy for you. He loves me more anyway." He laughed.

"Don't count on it. That boys is mine, can't you tell from his good looks?" Nate laughed.

"Sure. Sure."

Nathan walked back to the Locker Room.

A/n: Love it? Not so much? DROP ME A REVIEW!

Next Chapter: Nathan admits something that will change some things. And makes a mistake of holding it in, risking his life in the process.

Thanks All!


	3. That Promised Ray of Light

**Always and Forever**

By Redzy

Summary: Post season 4. Naley. Picks up the beginning of Basketball Season for Nathan and Lucas at College. Trials and tribulations of having a family, and a hidden problem beneath the surface…Which could jeopardize Nathan's Basketball dream. Can Haley and Jamey get him through this in one piece? Remember Shakespeare's words "Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds ... when life gets hard and things change, true love remains the same"

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just a Naley and Jamey fan!

Author's note: This is a Naley fic. I love them together. It may be sad at times, but I promise it will have a happy ending and it has nothing to do with Nathan doing anything bad. No bad guys in this fic, except maybe a mean team member or Dan, of course.

A/N 2: Thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter! Keep them coming!

Chapter Three: That Promised Ray of Light

"_**If love doesn't hurt for the lows, then it won't feel like you're on top of the world for the highs. "**_

After Nathan handed Jamey off to Lucas, he walked to the locker room as strong as he could. _I am not going to be weak, _he thought to himself.

As he rounded the corner to the locker room and thanked god all the other team members were already in the showers. It Hurt. It still hurt. After all of this time, his lie has caught up with him. A tear slid down his cheek as he slid down the wall to the floor.

Nathan thought back to the day that Lucas had revealed that he had had HCM all along and had played with it for months. He thought back all of the feelings of guilt he had inside of him. Two Scott brothers should have walked out of that gym that night, saying goodbye to a game that they each loved.

Nathan had known all along that something was wrong. Since that day him and Lucas had made the trip to take the HCM test. Doctors said he didn't have HCM, but suggest they run more tests.

"_Good News, Mr. Scott. Your test came back negative." The Doctor said with a frown still implanted on his face. _

"_That's great." Nathan saw the uneasiness in his features. This in no way, shape, or form could be good. "But…"_

"_We would like to run some more tests." The doctor responded. _

"_Why? I don't have HCM. I thought you said I was in the clear." Nathan questioned, his voice getting weaker with each word. _

"_Well, you are, for HCM." The doctor replied looking all of a sudden fascinated by his loafers._

_Nathan was confused. What did he mean? They should be jumping for joy! No HCM. This is good._

"_What do you mean?" he answered._

"_It means in you blood test we found abnormal white blood cells."_

"_In English?" Nathan was clueless to what the physician was trying to relay. _

"_It means that could be showing signs of Leukemia." _

_That hurt. _

Nathan had refused to believe what the doctor had said. He couldn't be dealing with this, he had a wife. There was no way it was happening. So he pushed it to the back of his mind.

He showered as best he could quickly and got dressed. He missed Jamie.

"_What?"_

"_Well, your white cell count is abnormal. It could be nothing, but on you previous records it says that you have lost weight since your last physical and you mentioned you are having trouble sleeping."_

"_Well… that could be anything, I am really stressed out. This can't be happening… I have a wife. Haley. Haley. She…She….is everything. I can't lose that." Nathan said as he was lost in his thoughts._

Nathan walked out of the locker room to see Haley, Jamie and Lucas all chatting. Well, Lucas and Haley more than Jamie, since he couldn't talk.

"Yeah classes are great…Nathan!" Haley trailed off, seeing that he was walking towards them.

"Hey Babe." Nathan smiled.

Haley went to hand Jamie to Nathan. He took him in his arms eagerly. He cradled the now giggling baby boy in his arms. Wow. Want a feeling. His family all here. His future all here. He could feel it all slipping away. Along with his strength in his arms. Not wanting to drop Jamie, he placed him in his carrier.

"You guys go ahead, I'll take Jamie home. You guys go to lunch. I need some rest before my next class anyway." Nathan mustered up a smile at them.

Haley saw the look in his eyes. They screamed at her 'I need some rest.' But she felt like there was something more to it than that. She, however, knew from experience that when Nathan needed time. She needed to give it to him. Nathan would build up his walls anyway if she didn't.

As much as it pained her to say it.

"Sure, you go ahead. You need your rest and Jamie is due for his nap." She smiled as she knelt down to her son. "I love you Baby James." She gave him a kiss on his chubby cheek and stood up. "I love you Nate. Rest up and I'll see you at home when we are done." They kissed.

"This is not something I need to see." Luke cringed at the view outwardly, but marveled at the love he saw before him.

They all walked down to the doors that would lead them to the courtyard, both to their apartment for Nathan and Lunch for Luke and Haley.

"See ya, Later Hales, bye Luke. Jamie, Say bye to Momma and Uncle Luke." But Jamie had already fallen into a deep slumber.

The trio parted ways and headed in different directions. Little did Lucas and Haley know that Nathan was not head home but to the hospital, praying his suspicions were wrong.

Meanwhile, Lucas and Haley Scott walked through campus to the cafeteria.

"Hey, did you notice anything different about Nathan? Recently?" Haley questioned Lucas.

"He looks a little sluggish, but other than that he has been working really hard. You know Jamie, you, school, Basketball and his job. That is a full plate." Lucas answered not really thinking about it.

"I feel like it is more than that." She said as they entered the cafeteria and picked up trays. "I mean he always looks tired but he never sleeps. Our Sex life…" She is interrupted by Lucas.

"Whooh!! I don't need to know that."

"I am just saying that he has just been so tired and he never…he never…you know…wants to anymore." Haley responds distressed

"Number one: Ewe. Number Two: See number one." Luke laughed.

"It's not funny, Lucas, I 'm worried."

"About What?"

"What if he is seeing someone else?' She answered quietly.

"What the Hell Hales. How could you think that! He is busting his but for you and Baby James and you are accusing him of cheating?"

"I know I know I am crazy!" She put her hands over her face.

"Damn right Hales. Nathan loves you more than he can even handle. He would give anything for you."

"I know…"

"No…" He continued furiously. "I don't think you do. Besides you and Jamie, what means the most to him?" He asked her.

"Basketball."

"Yep. You know when we had visited Cooper the end of last year, they talked about Cooper's divorce and why it didn't work. Cooper said he wouldn't give up racing for her and she wouldn't give up her career for him. He said told Nathan to be prepared because what you guys have might not be true love. You know what Nathan said? He said that he would give up anything for you. He said he would give up Basketball in a second for you if he had that chance."

"What?", she asked surprised.

"Yeah, I think that is what upset him the most after you left. He was willing to give up his dream, but you weren't willing to give up yours. And he would never want you to."

"I love Nathan. I just want him to open up a little more. It not even that he is having bad behavior. It's the opposite. He is working hard in school and work and basketball, but always makes time over all of that for Jamie and me above all things. I love him for that. But I feel that he is going to hard on himself." Haley said worriedly.

"We'll talk to him later, when we get home."

"We should start walking now, it's supposed to rain. We want to get home before it starts," Luke says.

"I guess it is just the calm before the storm." Haley says. Not really sure what she is referring to.

A/N: Wow! Sorry for making you wait that long for that chapter. It was just giving some back round. Some may not make sense with the show, but just work with me. I'm molding it for my story. And the reason if you didn't get that the cancer is rearing its ugly head is because of all the added stress on his body. By the way… Nathan would never cheat on Haley in the real show or in this story. I only had Haley to reinforce the title. So she could find out what she already knew. They are Always and Forever.

If you have any ideas on what I should do next drop me a review or an email! If you hate it, give me some criticism, but please don't be too harsh! Thanks All!


	4. Hold me Close I May Not be Here for Long

**Always and Forever**

By Redzy

Summary: Post season 4. Naley. Picks up the beginning of Basketball Season for Nathan and Lucas at College. Trials and tribulations of having a family, and a hidden problem beneath the surface…Which could jeopardize Nathan's Basketball dream. Can Haley and Jamey get him through this in one piece? Remember Shakespeare's words "Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds ... when life gets hard and things change, true love remains the same"

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just a Naley and Jamey fan!

Author's note: This is a Naley fic. I love them together. It may be sad at times, but I promise it will have a happy ending and it has nothing to do with Nathan doing anything bad. No bad guys in this fic, except maybe a mean team member or Dan, of course.

A/N 2: Thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter! Keep them coming! Sorry for the two month wait. I have had a hectic schedule. Next chapter is coming!

**Chapter Four: Hold me Close, I May Not be Here for Long**

_"Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is a growing up." –James Baldwin_

_Previously:_

"_I love Nathan. I just want him to open up a little more. It not even that he is having bad behavior. It's the opposite. He is working hard in school and work and basketball, but always makes time over all of that for Jamie and me above all things. I love him for that. But I feel that he is going to hard on himself." Haley said worriedly._

"_We'll talk to him later, when we get home."_

"_We should start walking now, it's supposed to rain. We want to get home before it starts," Luke says._

"_I guess it is just the calm before the storm." Haley says. Not really sure what she is referring to._

_SIX WEEKS LATER…_

Truth. A hard thing to deal with. The truth doesn't care about other people's feelings. Truth hurts.

Even those that mean he best are hurt by it sometimes.

FLASHBACK

Nathan walked with Jamey, well… he wished that was all he was doing.

Nathan calmed Jamey when he was awaked in the Hospital waiting room by a crash. Nurses rushing around everywhere. Nathan picked Jamey up and walked over to where all of the shouting was taking place.

"We need a crash cart in here STAT", he heard as he strolled around the hospital corridor.

He got as close to the scene as possible without getting in the was way the doctors and nurses ran around the small hospital room trying to do their job. Only it wasn't just a job. They were trying to save a life.

The man they were trying to save couldn't be a day over twenty five, if that. His hair, gone. His skin, pale and lifeless. Nathan knew what this outcome would be. That young man was already gone. The doctors were just trying to pull on that small single shred of hope that was barely able to be pulled. But they had to try. If only for themselves. Those people running around him were being selfish now. They were trying to get a win in a world that gives them out very stingily.

Then the flat line came.

They lost. They lost in a game that was never theirs to begin with. That truth stung.

One of the doctors in the room looked painfully to the others in the room.

"Someone call it," he spoke finally, then he left the room. Nathan saw the badge on the man.

It read "Dr. Phillip Skinner M.D. Oncology Specialist."

The nurse looked up to me.

"_Nathan Scott. 13:00 HOURS"_

'Wait what?' Nathan thought, panicked.

"Nicolas Skinner. 13:00 hours."

The nurse finished that last bit of paper work and folded the white sheet over the man's face. He was gone. Another life gone.

She turned away and exited the room. Nathan ran to catch up with her.

"Excuse me?" he spoke to the nurse.

"Yes, honey can I help you with something?" she said in a morose voice.

"That man back there, Nicolas, what happened?"

"Oh Nick, he had Chronic myelogenous leukemia, fought it for over two years. Beat it, but it came back again suddenly, didn't catch it again in time. We tried chemo again, but he didn't respond. He had a history of heart problems in his family, so it lead to complications. He just crashed." She said.

"The doctor, they both had the same last name."

The nurse looked down, of the sudden very interested in her shoes. "Father and son." She looked at Nathan , with Jamey in his arms.

"Who is this little fells?" The nurse asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"This is my son James. I'm Nathan."

"Who old is the tyke?" She smiled running her hand over his little wisps of golden hair.

"About five months. Born last May." He smiled down at his young son.

"What brings you here today? Looks like I can help you now, no one else is waiting," she said morbidly, taking a quick glance at the waiting room.

"Well, my son here seems to be getting a bit of a cold, and I need to get some tests re-done ."

"Okay sweethearts, we will take good care of both of you darlings."

The three of them continued back into the exam room.

End Flashback

Haley was in hell. She had to wait for Nathan to get done Chemo, pick up Jamey from Lucas, who was also at basketball, and she had to write a paper a piece of medieval literature, which she could barely understand.

She would never have guessed that at eighteen years old she would be dealing with so much. So young. Haley was married, had a son, in college and dealing with a husband with cancer.

Yes, a little over a month ago, Nathan was diagnosed with Acute myelogenous leukemia

That day, literally was one of the worst days of her life.

Flashback

Haley had just arrived home. She was tired, grumpy, and wanted to see her favorite boys. Nathan was watching Jamey. Haley looked at the time. Nine O'clock. Jamey would probably in bed. And Nathan would be hitting the books.

She dug to find her keys in her purse while trying to balances her books. Once she got into the living room. She saw Nathan put the phone back on he receiver.

"Hey Nate, is Jamey asleep?" Haley asked.

"Yeah." He looked down, avoiding her gaze. Nathan walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Taking in her scent, he sighed. "I love you."

Not that Haley doubted him for a second, she knew that tone of voice. She knew his way of breaking bad news. "Nathan, what's the matter? Did you do bad on your Business Theory Paper? We worked so hard proofing that! I hate Professor Hardshaw…." Haley kept rambling on.

"No, Hales, that's not it." He said unable to look into her eyes.

"What is it?" She touched his hand.

He took a deep breath, he had to get it out. "Hales, we have been through a lot. We have gotten through everything people have thrown at us and came out on top and we are doing well. This is…well not anything like we have dealt with before." He said quietly to her.

"Nathan, you are acting like you're dieing …"

Nathan's face pained at that phrase.

"I have leukemia."

That was a punch in the gut.

End Flashback

Haley looked down at her cell phone.

_Nathan calling…_

Her heart sank. He needed to be picked up from chemo.

Nathan never let her come those two days a week. She felt hurt when he told her he didn't want her to come. He of course made the excuse of her having a lot of work to do. That she shouldn't be wasting her time with him. They had Jamey to think about. Their boy.

Haley knew the real reason. Nathan had the whole hero complex. No one could see him at his weak points. He somehow thought that made him less of a person. Someone not worthy of her and Jamey. Something that was totally false.

They had a meeting with the doctors. Discussed options. The doctors of course babbled on with the medical terminology. All things that she didn't understand. Haley only understood one thing.

Her Husband was sick.

The doctors said there was a better chance of curing it because Nathan was young and in relatively good shape. Luckly, it hadn't spread so far yet. They were lucky it was spreading slowly. Two years.

Haley couldn't believe he lived with it for two years. Two long years that were filled with mistakes. They doctors were surprised he was able to keep up with basket ball that long. They said it was good they caught it now.

Good? How could it be good? She wondered that everyday.

They only told Lucas and Whitey.

Both Nathan and Haley sat down with Lucas and told him.

Flashback

It had been two days since Nathan had told Haley. Only one day since they met with the doctor.

It suddenly became so real.

Lucas came home from practice. A practice Nathan was missing from.

He walked in the door to yell at Nathan for missing a second practice. He had bearly seen either him or Haley in what felt like days.

He came in the front door and dropped his bag on the floor. And saw Nathan's sneakers on the floor and Haley's purse on the side table.

"Shh Hales, it's gonna be alright." Lucas heard Nathan whisper from the other room.

"Nathan what are we gonna do? I can't lose you. I can't so this by myself. I can't.."

"You won't have to." Nathan said again, sounding highly unsure.

'What are they talking about?' Lucas thought to himself.

"I love you Hales, we are going to be ok. I will get a job and continue going to school if I can handle it. I will handle it. Maybe I can get some medical aid from the school to help us out. Lucas will be here to help with Jamey when I can't, but I will be here, I am not going to slack off." He said to her, trying to comfort her.

"Not going to slack off? Nathan you are sick, if you haven't already gotten that memo. You are starting Chemo tomorrow! And you are saying you aren't going to slack off? What if you don't respond well to the treatment? You going to go to work after it? Make it worse?" Haley said, imploring him to see reason.

"Haley, I can't let this bring me down. I already can play basketball! Now I have to give up supporting you and our son? Not a chance in hell!" Nathan said, almost yelling.

Luke couldn't stand by and listen to this anymore.

"What is going on?" He said as he made his presence known to Nathan and Haley.

"Luke." "Lucas" They both turned to him, surprised.

"What is wrong?" Luke asked.

"How much did you hear?" Haley asked quietly. Telling people yet again made this real. She wasn't entirely ready for that.

"You're sick?" Lucas asked, after turning to Nathan.

"Yeah."

"Wow." Lucas let out a breath. "It's all going to be okay."

End Flashback

That conversation only proved one thing. No matter what they had been through, brothers stick together.

Telling Whitey was no piece of cake either. Telling him that his star player wasn't going to play anymore.

Whitey was of course mad because he had trying to deny this happening.

They both didn't know what to do. Whitey offered any support he could give. Money, babysitting, and anything else, even just a shoulder to cry on.

Haley tried dealing with all of this alone. Only three people knew. She wanted her mother and dad. She wanted Karen. She wanted Brooke and Peyton. She wanted this all to be one really bad nightmare.

Why can't she wake up?

A/n: I know a lot of you wanted Nathan not to have cancer, but I can promise you he will not die. That is the only thing I can promise.

Preview for Chapter 5: Barely Hanging On

Haley talks to someone about what is happening, someone completely unexpected. Lucas goes with Nathan during his Chemo. Someone also makes a surprise visit.

Love it? Hate it? Drop me a review!!


	5. Barely Hanging On

**Always and Forever**

By Redzy

Summary: Post season 4. Naley. Picks up the beginning of Basketball Season for Nathan and Lucas at College. Trials and tribulations of having a family, and a hidden problem beneath the surface…Which could jeopardize Nathan's Basketball dream. Can Haley and Jamey get him through this in one piece? Remember Shakespeare's words "Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds ... when life gets hard and things change, true love remains the same"

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just a Naley and Jamey fan!I know a lot of you wanted Nathan not to have cancer, but I can promise you he will not die. That is the only thing I can promise.

Author's note: This is a Naley fic. I love them together. It may be sad at times, but I promise it will have a happy ending and it has nothing to do with Nathan doing anything bad. No bad guys in this fic, except maybe a mean team member or Dan, of course.

A/N 2: Thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter! Keep them coming! Sorry for the two month wait. I have had a hectic schedule. Next chapter is coming! Maybe if I get good reviews, then it will be tomorrow!

_Chapter Five : Barely Hanging On_

_"In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on." - Robert Frost _

Crazy doesn't even begin to explain what has been happening in the Scott's lives. Today was one of Nathan's chemo days, which also meant it was a day of misery for the Scotts.

Those days start out a little like this.

Nathan awakes from his normal sleepless night and begins to get Jamey ready for the day.

Nathan makes a small breakfast for Lucas, Haley and Jamey trying to be productive for the family. Being forced by his family to drop out of school and basketball or "taking a medical leave", Nathan hadn't been feeling like the most productive person.

He never eats on these days. He just knows he will see it again in a matter of hours.

Haley wakes up and wanders into the bathroom where she finds the toilet seat down, her

toothbrush ready to be used, and fresh towels so she can feel fresh after her shower. All signs that Nathan has been up for hours doing small chores trying to make her day better.

Haley cries.

In any other life, she would have thought this would be the sweetest thing. But Haley knows that he is doing this trying to hide from what the day will be, how they always are. Haley freshens herself up, putting a strong exterior on for the Scott boys. Her boys.

Haley, dressed and ready for the day, goes out to the kitchen and says good morning to everyone. She always stays away from three topics: basket ball, sex, and cancer.

She goes into the kitchen and gasps at the sight she sees.

Nathan is feeding Jamey in his high chair. They both are smiling. "Come on buddy open your mouth for the air plane." He then makes what she assumes is an airplane noise, or what is supposed to be one. She laughs and wishes she had the video camera.

"Good morning Boys," Haley greets them, trying to keep that smile on her face, that smile she hopes he buys, by knowing he is in on her secret.

She's scared.

He's scared shitless.

Haley gives Nathan a brief kiss on the lips and Jamey a big sloppy kiss on the face, Jamey just giggles.

The couple goes around the kitchen trying to clean up.

"Hales, sit down and play with Jamey. I got this." Nathan broke their silence.

"No, honey, you have been working all morning." She tried to reason with him.

"Haley, please…" There was that look. That look that pleaded with her to let him be in control of something in his life. Control. Something that was very scarce these days.

They heard a noise down the hall. A door open and shut and footsteps continued to trodden down the hallway.

"Hey, Good morning." Lucas greeted the small family. The family that he was apart of. He saw the pained look on Nathan's face. Luke tried to change the subject. "So what is going on today?"

"Well, Hales has class right?" Nathan said trying to avoid the obvious.

Nathan and Haley looked down, knowing what today is.

Later Haley walks to a coffee shop after saying goodbye to Nathan and Jamey. A while later after meeting someone…

"Death ends a life, not a relationship." The man said.

"Don't even say that Chris, please, I can't handle that."

"Hales, you have to know there's a chance…"

"SHUT UP!"

"Haley, you have to listen to me! Advice is what we ask for when we already know the answer but wish we didn't. Nathan loves you. You know this. But you have to face the reality that this could be fatal. This shit happens everyday to people, to the best people. You have to know that. You aren't that naïve. To the people who deserve it least in the world. To people just like you…" Haley's tears now hit her cheeks.

"This can't be happening. I have a son. I am only eighteen. I… I can't handle all of this." Haley tried to reason with some type of higher power.

"Have you talked to Nathan about how you feel? I know it has been a while since all this information as come up, but it is still fresh…" Chris tried to put it as lightly as possible.

Haley shook her head quickly while looking down.

"Nathan has enough to worry about. He also doesn't need me talking to you." She spat out.

"Hales, I am your friend. The Keller is there for both of you. No matter what happen in the past."

They both knew this was true. Haley had contacted Chris a week ago and had been having breakfast and lunch with him on Nathan's chemo days. She needed someone talk to. A neutral third party.

"Chris, I don't know how to deal with this. Nathan just started his treatment. But the doctors have been saying that the worst hasn't even happened yet. His reaction is going to get worst. He… he said soon Nathan probably won't have the strength to hold Jamey. His son." Haley said.

"Is that why Luke is going with him?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. We took Jamey out of daycare because we knew we had to save money. Nathan has been taking care of him."

"Are you okay for money?"

"Yes we should be fine. Nathan and I both worked over the summer and built up our savings. One of my grandparents died in July and he left me a good sum of money, like in the six figure range." She said frowning.

"That's good Hales. Has the school been helping you at all?"

"Yeah, they put me on scholarship so I have don't have to worry about school bills. They also gave us a grant to help with our hospital bills, whatever isn't cover by Deb's health plan."

"Well, looks like you don't have to worry about money."

"Money is the least of our worries." Haley said grimly. "Nathan has been frustrating me. He picked up a job at the local YMCA, he is allowed to watch Jamey while he works."

"You are mad at him for trying to help?" Chris said confused.

"He is working to hard. Yeah, the money is great, but he should be resting. I know the chemo is taking a toll on him. He just won't show it."

"He isn't a China doll Hales, he doesn't want to let you down." Chris spoke trying to reason with her.

"I know. Well, I have to go unfortunately. I have class in fifteen minutes. So, do you wanna do lunch on Friday?" She asked.

"Sure Hales. I'll see you Friday."

They both said their goodbyes and parted ways.

Meanwhile Lucas and Nathan, along with Jamey, were already at the hospital. They ventured to Nathan's normal room.

Nathan sat down in his normal chair with Jamey in his arms. Lucas also took a seat across from him.

"Hey Nate, do you want me to take your boy there? He hasn't had any uncle Luke time." He said trying to lighten the mood.

"In a bit." He said still cradling the young boy.

Just as he finished his thought, the nurse walked in.

"Hello all. You ready to get started?" the young Nurse said.

"Where is Marge?" Nathan asked, referring to his normal nurse.

"Well Marge went to see her grandchildren. She sends her love and she will be back Friday." The nurse answered. "I am Julie."

"Pleasure." He said shortly, looking yet again down at his son.

"And who is this strapping young man?" Julie asked.

"This is my son Jamey." Nathan answered.

"Well, isn't he the cutest thing?" She laughed looking at the hansom infant. "So are you ready to get started?"

"Never, but okay."

"Today we are also going to raise the amount of treatment you are getting so your reaction will be worst than it has been okay?"

"Whatever." Nathan answered. "Let's do this, I have to get to work at two thirty."

"Nate, you can't work today man." Luke said trying to reason with his stubborn brother.

"I can't do what ever the hell I want." Nathan snapped.

"Mr. Scott…" Both men looked at her.

"What?" They both answered simultaneously.

"Mr…" She looked down at her clipboard. "Nathan Scott. You shouldn't be working today. You are going to be having a hard rest of the day."

Preview for upcoming Chapter: Chapter Six: Right Here Waiting

Nathan feels the side affects of his chemo session.

Haley is still fighting through trying to deal with Nathan's condition.

And when will people find out? Someone finds out in the next chapter, and they show up at a time where Nathan is at his lowest point.

Thank you all!

Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Drop a review.


	6. Right Here Waiting

**Always and Forever**

By Redzy

Summary: Post season 4. Naley. Picks up the beginning of Basketball Season for Nathan and Lucas at College. Trials and tribulations of having a family, and a hidden problem beneath the surface…Which could jeopardize Nathan's Basketball dream. Can Haley and Jamie get him through this in one piece? Remember Shakespeare's words "Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds ... when life gets hard and things change, true love remains the same"

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just a Naley and Jamie fan! I know a lot of you wanted Nathan not to have cancer, but I can promise you he will not die. That is the only thing I can promise.

Author's note: This is a Naley fic. I love them together. It may be sad at times, but I promise it will have a happy ending and it has nothing to do with Nathan doing anything bad. No bad guys in this fic, except maybe a mean team member or Dan, of course.

A/N 2: Thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter! Keep them coming! Sorry for the two month wait. I have had a hectic schedule. Next chapter is coming! Maybe if I get good reviews, then it will be tomorrow!

_Chapter Six: Right Here Waiting_

"_Love is patient, love is kind and is not jealous; love does not brag and is not arrogant, does not act unbecomingly; it does not seek its own, is not provoked, does not take into account a wrong suffered, does not rejoice in unrighteousness, but rejoices with the truth; bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never fails."_

_Previously:_

"_Whatever." Nathan answered. "Let's do this, I have to get to work at two thirty."_

"_Nate, you can't work today man." Luke said trying to reason with his stubborn brother._

"_I can do what ever the hell I want." Nathan snapped._

"_Mr. Scott…" Both men looked at her._

"_What?" They both answered simultaneously._

"_Mr…" She looked down at her clipboard. "Nathan Scott. You shouldn't be working today. You are going to be having a hard rest of the day."_

_--_

"_Death ends a life, not a relationship." The man said._

"_Don't even say that Chris, please, I can't handle that."_

"_Hales, you have to know there's a chance…"_

"_SHUT UP!"_

"_Haley, you have to listen to me! Advice is what we ask for when we already know the answer but wish we didn't. Nathan loves you. You know this. But you have to face the reality that this could be fatal. This shit happens everyday to people, to the best people. You have to know that. You aren't that naïve. To the people who deserve it least in the world. To people just like you…" Haley's tears now hit her cheeks._

"_This can't be happening. I have a son. I am only eighteen. I… I can't handle all of this." Haley tried to reason with some type of higher power._

There was only on way to describe how Nathan felt at the moment. Crap.

No matter how many times he had felt like this. He couldn't get used to it. 'God, I just want to die' Nathan thought.

Lucas had just dropped Nathan back home after his chemo session. Luke had offered to take Jamie for the afternoon, but of course he flipped out.

_An hour ago…_

They had just gotten in from chemo. Nathan barely had the strength to walk. Lucas helped him to the couch and put Jamie in the crip that was in the living room.

"Hey Nate, man do you want me to take Jamie for the afternoon. Whitey would probably love to see the little guy…"

"No, I can take care of my son." Nathan barely muttered out.

"Nathan, you can barely move."

"Luke…"

"Nathan, please just let me help." Luke pleaded to help his brother.

"No"

"Nathan, I don't think this is good for Jamie…"

"Lucas, I can take care of my son. I just need a few minutes then I will let him play."

"Nate…"

"Luke just go to practice. I can take if from here."

"Nate…"

"Luke please." Luke looked into his eyes and saw a plea of desperation. He saw a broken boy, who just wanted to take care of his son. The dark circles under his eyes added to the sadness that filled them.

Lucas could tell what Nathan was feeling. He felt he was letting everyone down. He could barely lift his son. He felt useless. So, Lucas gave him this one.

"Okay, I'll be home a seven."

"What time is it now?" Nathan asked.

"Uhh," Luke looked down to his wrist at his watch. " Three-fifteen, Haley's class is from two to four right?"

"Yeah, but then she has tutoring and then she has work." Nathan said,

"I didn't know she got a job."

"Yeah, it is at the elementary school. They need a secretary in the evening hours because the had night activities for the kids there. She can do her homework there. I think she said she would be home at nine."

"Okay, well, my cell's on."

"Sure." Nathan replied as he leaned back against the couch to rest.

"Bye."

"Bye."

_And hour later…._

Jamie began to cry when Nathan accidentally dropped his bottle of water it had taken him five minutes to get up and get.

Nathan slowly made his way over to the crib and sat on the stool next to it. He reached his hand into the crib and started to try and soothe him. He finally realized that he wanted his bottle. Nathan got up and felt a little better. He found the strength in his legs to walk over to the refrigerator and grab one of the pre-made bottles Haley had put in there.

As he was walking back to feed Jamie, he heard the doorbell ring. He walked around the corner to answer the door. Who would be at the door at this time of the day? Nathan thought to himself.

He opened the door and saw two people he never expected to see today.

"Nathan! We are so happy to see you!" The girls gave Nathan a big bear hug. Nathan stumbled a bit under the weight., he was so not ready for this.

It was none other than Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis.

"Where is my Godson?" Brooke suddenly asked. Peyton laughed.

"He is in the living room. I was just about to feed him." Nathan answered with a smile. She looked to excited to see him.

"Oooo can I do it Nate? I haven't seen him in months." Brooke pleaded.

"Sure" Nathan said and he handed her the bottle , hen she dashed off o see the infant.

Nathan then looked back and Peyton and moved out of the doorway to let her in.

"So how are you Nate?" Peyton asked.

"Ehh," He answered nervously. "Hanging on"

"So where is the rest of the Scott clan."

"Well, Lucas went to practice. Haley is at class. My mom is god knows where. And my dad is in jail for murdering my uncle." He said as he recapped everything. "Oh, and Jamie is being attacked by Brooke."

Peyton laughed, then stopped looking confused. "Wait, Luke is the assistant coach to your basketball team. If he is at practice, why aren't you?"

Nathan look down at that question.

"Nathan?" She asked worriedly.

"I can't play." He answered shortly, not even looking in her eyes.

"Why? Are you injured?" Peyton asked, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"You could say that." He said.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I'm sick." Nathan exhaled. 'It's now or never right?' he thought. "I have Leukemia." He said as quickly as possible.

"Nathan? You can't be serious."

"Serious about what?" Brooke asked confused, while holding Jamie in her arms.

Nathan went over and took Jamie from her. "I have Leukemia." He said as quickly as possible again, he was tired of saying that.

"This can't be happening." Brooke said as she dropped to the seat behind her.

"It is." Nathan said, slowly rocking his son to sleep. Once Jamie had drifted off. Natha went to put him down. He came back and Brooke and Peyton were still glued to their spots.

He hated to put this burden on them. Peyton had already lost so many people. People always leave right? And Brooke was doing so well with her business. He felt awful for ruining it all. All of their happiness.

"I know this is all a shock." Than finally said.

"How long?" Peyton asked.

"What?"

"How long have you known you have had…been sick?" she asked.

"About two months." He answered.

"Why did you keep this from us?" Brooke asked, looking incredibly hurt.

"Didn't want to upset anyone."

"And you thought if one day six months from now we would be happy when we get the phone call saying your dead?" Brooke said forcefully.

He winced at that. "No" was all he said.

"Who knows?" Peyton asked quietly, still not believing this is happening.

"Whitey, Haley, and Lucas, and Gilmore's faculty. That's it."

"Your parents don't even know?"

"Well, my dad is a murderer and I don't plan on going to see him anytime soon. And I Haven't seen my mom in a while, not since we found out."

"Are you responding to treatment?" Peyton asked.

"They can't tell yet."

"What is happening to us?" Brooke asked no one in particular.

"I have no idea." was all Nathan could say.

A/N: Sorry, not a lot happened, but next chapter will be better.

Chapter Seven: Times like These

Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, Haley and Peyton have a chat.

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Write a review! I will update faster!

Thanks All!


	7. Times Like These

**Always and Forever**

By Redzy

Summary: Post season 4. Naley. Picks up the beginning of Basketball Season for Nathan and Lucas at College. Trials and tribulations of having a family, and a hidden problem beneath the surface…Which could jeopardize Nathan's Basketball dream. Can Haley and Jamie get him through this in one piece? Remember Shakespeare's words "Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds ... when life gets hard and things change, true love remains the same"

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just a Naley and Jamie fan! I know a lot of you wanted Nathan not to have cancer, but I can promise you he will not die. That is the only thing I can promise.

Author's note: This is a Naley fic. I love them together. It may be sad at times, but I promise it will have a happy ending and it has nothing to do with Nathan doing anything bad. No bad guys in this fic, except maybe a mean team member or Dan, of course.

_Chapter Seven: Times like These_

"_Every once in a while people step up, they rise above themselves. Sometimes they surprise you, and sometimes they fall short. Life is funny sometimes, it can push pretty hard, but if you look close enough you find hope in the words of children, in the bars of a song and in the eyes of someone you love. And if you're lucky, I mean if you're the luckiest person on this entire planet, the person you love decides to love you back."_

_Previously:_

"_Why did you keep this from us?" Brooke asked, looking incredibly hurt._

"_Didn't want to upset anyone."_

"_And you thought if one day six months from now we would be happy when we get the phone call saying your dead?" Brooke said forcefully._

_He winced at that. "No" was all he said._

"_Who knows?" Peyton asked quietly, still not believing this is happening._

"_Whitey, Haley, and Lucas, and Gilmore's faculty. That's it."_

"_Your parents don't even know?"_

"_Well, my dad is a murderer and I don't plan on going to see him anytime soon. And I Haven't seen my mom in a while, not since we found out."_

"_Are you responding to treatment?" Peyton asked._

"_They can't tell yet."_

"_What is happening to us?" Brooke asked no one in particular._

"_I have no idea." was all Nathan could say._

Tense. That was what the air felt like today in the Scott house.

Nathan had excused himself and Jamie, citing that Jamie needed to be changed. Nathan had no idea if this excuse was true, but he knew that he had to get out of that living room. He knew he needed Haley to get home right now. The news of his leukemia had come out to his close friends Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer. Both girls were appalled that they were not told the news as soon as Nathan had been diagnosed. But Nathan was hesitant to tell anyone, since not many know about this weakness he had.

Nathan Scott was not what he thought he was anymore. He was not a basketball player. Moreover, that was something he was not used to at all. Now, he felt like he was nothing. He wasn't contributing much to his family. He only knew three things were certain.

Nathan Scott was a husband.

Nathan Scott was a father.

Nathan Scott had Leukemia

Nathan took in a quick deep breath. He quickly changed Jamie, not even noticing if he was actually wet or not. He fastened the fresh diaper around his waist and stopped to stare at him for a moment. His blonde Hair and baby blues made him adorable. Jamie's huge smile and little dimples made Nathan's heart melt. The chance that he may not see his son grow up. The chance that he may not grow old with Haley. The chance he may not live for another year… All of these things made Nathan sick to his stomach. He could not stand to think of all of these uncertainties and questions. It hurt thinking about it.

Heard a knock on the door and Haley came in. The sight of her made him even more miserable. The chance she may have to do this all on her own…

"Hey sweetie…" She said, stepping over to see her two favorite boys.

"Hey," Nathan said as he hugged her. Nathan did not want her seeing him on the verge of tears or seeing him as broken as he was. He was only shipped so far, but the crack was just getting larger and larger, and he had no idea how to fix it.

The two parted after a few moments and continued to gaze at the human they gave life to laying a few feet away. A little helpless boy, clueless as to what was going on. Jamie continued to smile at the extra attention his parents were bestowing upon him.

"Babe, we should probably get out there. Brooke and Peyton are here" Haley broke the silence, knowing silence was what he wanted most during this particular time.

"I know I had to get out of there," Nathan said while running his fingers through his hair, not wanting to face the people he kept such important information from. The guilt was unbearable.

"Ohh, what happened?" Haley asked him, even though when she passed by the living room she felt the tension.

"I told them everything." Nathan said flatly, hardly believing it himself.

"Wow, how'd they take it? That must be the reason they didn't notice me coming in." Haley reasoned.

"Probably. They seemed mad that they weren't told about my …condition." Nathan said.

"Well, barely anyone knows." Haley pointed out.

"I told them that. Not even our parents. Or Karen." Nathan said.

"We should probably figure out when we are going to tell them, don't you think?" Haley asked.

"Maybe," was all Nathan said as he motioned to get back out there, but then suddenly stopped her, "Hales, can you get Jamie, I…" Nathan knew he couldn't handle holding him. He just hoped Haley got the hint.

"Oh sure… you had my baby all day. We need some Momma and Jamie time, right Jimmy-Jam?" Haley said, knowing exactly what Nathan was insinuating. She knew it was incredibly hard for him being so weak and tired from the chemo and now on top of that having to entertain guests. It must have been taking a toll on him.

When they were almost down the hall to the living room, Nathan turned and said, "Hey, why don't you take Jamie out to them. I am going to go lie down for a few minutes and think." He finished by kissing her on the cheek and turning around and walking back to their bedroom.

Haley watching him go with sadness in her eyes. He was in so much pain and she had no idea how to make it go away.

The brought Jamie out to the living room and out to the group that was sitting on the couch taking in all of the new information they had been giving in the last half hour.

Lucas was the first to recognize her entrance. "Hales your home." He said as he got up and stole Jamie from her.

"Haley, we are so sorry." Peyton said as she got up to give her friend a hug, then sat back down next to Luke.

"Tutor Mom, why didn't you call us? I would have been on the next flight out here." Brooke said, repeating Peyton's actions.

"Ditto." Peyton added.

"Guys, it was Nathan's news. He wasn't feeling well at all. Not really anyone knows and we have been trying to keep it that way." Just as Haley finished talking, they were greeted by the sudden sound of retching in the bathroom down the hallway. They all knew what that meant and a silence fell over the room until it ended and was followed by the sound of the toilet flushing.

Haley got up, "I'm going to go see if he is okay. Luke you have Jamie?"

"Yeah" he answered, as Haley left to check on her husband.

The trio went a minute before Brooke spoke up. "I can't believe this is happening." She said as she put her head in her hands.

"I know. I thought we were coming to see how happy everyone was in college and basketball and this is what we come to." Peyton added.

"Guys, you just have to know. Haley and Nathan have been through so much and now have to deal with this. They are not asking for any charity and both are working. All we can do is help in whatever way we can and pray they get through this." Lucas said, looking down at Jamie, hoping with everything in him that they are going to be all right.

"Are they good money wise?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah we are all covered." Luke insisted.

They all sat silently waiting for some sign that everything would be alright again.

Meanwhile, Haley journeyed down the hallway to make sure Nathan was okay. She knocked on the door on the bathroom.

"Nate, sweetie, you okay?" She asked quietly.

No answer.

"Nathan?" She asked again a bit louder.

Still no answer.

"I'm coming in." She opened the door a the sight of a weak Nathan practically laying on the floor with his head leaning on the toilet seat. "Nate…" she whispered, saddened by the sight.

"Hales, go back to Brooke and Peyton. You haven't seen them in monthes." He spoke hoarsly. "I'll be fine."

"Nate, I will never leave you. Remember? Always and Forever."

"Haley…"

"We are going to get through this. No matter what."

"I love you Hales," was all Nathan was able to say before he was force back to retching in the toilet.

While the couple worked through Nathan's sickness, unbeknownst to them, Brooke stood on the other side of the door.

She thought back to her toast at their wedding.

"_I'm not the most eloquent speaker so I decided to borrow a few words from Shakespeare: Love is not love, which alters, when it alteration finds. When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same. __**I look at Nathan and Haley and somehow I feel safer. I don't know if I can explain that, but, they give me hope. And I'm afraid to say it out loud because maybe if life finds out it'll try to beat it out of them and that would be a shame. Because we could all use a little hope sometimes, you know? That feeling that everything is going to be okay and that there's someone there to make sure of that.**__ So, here's to Nathan and Haley; here's to hope; and here's to a love that will not alter."_

As she heard the couple, she knew this cemented her view on life. She had to make herself believe that this was just another test. One more thing to show that their love was stronger that anything else. That true love conquers all. Because if they could not make it through this, there was absolutely no hope at all for the rest of them.

Coming Up: Chapter Eight: Never Fear the Unexpected

"A champion is someone who gets up, even when he can't."

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Write a review! I will update faster!

Thanks All!


	8. Never Fear the Unexpected

**Always and Forever**

By Redzy

Summary: Post season 4. Naley. Picks up the beginning of Basketball Season for Nathan and Lucas at College. Trials and tribulations of having a family, and a hidden problem beneath the surface…Which could jeopardize Nathan's Basketball dream. Can Haley and Jamie get him through this in one piece? Remember Shakespeare's words "Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds ... when life gets hard and things change, true love remains the same"

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just a Naley and Jamie fan! I know a lot of you wanted Nathan not to have cancer, but I can promise you he will not die. That is the only thing I can promise.

Author's note: This is a Naley fic. I love them together. It may be sad at times, but I promise it will have a happy ending and it has nothing to do with Nathan doing anything bad. No bad guys in this fic, except maybe a mean team member or Dan, of course.

Chapter Eight: Never Fear the Unexpected

"A champion is someone who gets up, even when he can't."

_Previously:_

"_We are going to get through this. No matter what."_

"_I love you Hales," was all Nathan was able to say before he was force back to retching in the toilet._

_While the couple worked through Nathan's sickness, unbeknownst to them, Brooke stood on the other side of the door._

_She thought back to her toast at their wedding._

"_I'm not the most eloquent speaker so I decided to borrow a few words from Shakespeare: Love is not love, which alters, when it alteration finds. When life gets hard, when things change, true love remains the same. __**I look at Nathan and Haley and somehow I feel safer. I don't know if I can explain that, but, they give me hope. And I'm afraid to say it out loud because maybe if life finds out it'll try to beat it out of them and that would be a shame. Because we could all use a little hope sometimes, you know? That feeling that everything is going to be okay and that there's someone there to make sure of that.**__ So, here's to Nathan and Haley; here's to hope; and here's to a love that will not alter."_

_As she heard the couple, she knew this cemented her view on life. She had to make herself believe that this was just another test. One more thing to show that their love was stronger that anything else. That true love conquers all. Because if they could not make it through this, there was absolutely no hope at all for the rest of them._

Four Years later…

He was never the most eloquent speaker. He could play basketball in front of thousands, but he could never really focus on the crowds. He was an expert at self control and grace on the court, only that could not be said of him off of it.

Nathan Scott was many things to many different people. He was a father, a son, a husband, a nephew, and a brother. And to some people in the audience today, an inspiration, his story, his life, is one for the ages.

"Today , I would like to welcome to this stage, a fabulous player that has overcome more obstacles than many ever face in a life time, in a mere twenty-two years of life. Please welcome, this year's M.V.P., Nathan Scott." The coach said to the audience as they erupted in cheers.

"Thank you all so much," he smiled as he took a breath. "Life finds a new curve ball to throw at you, every day. No matter what you do, you can really only expect the unexpected. That's what I try to expect every day. My life has been full of challenges, but many have gone through much worse than I have and have come out stronger than I have.

"Basketball has always meant a lot to me. I have been playing since I was old enough to hold a basketball. For a long time, it was the most important thing. But that changed. Soon I became a husband, then a year later a father, which then took precedence over basketball. But even though I had many responsibilities, my family helped me get to college and play and live my dream. I had it all my freshman year at Gilmore. My Wife, Son, and even my Brother standing beside me. But I also had something else inside me that was waiting to wreck havoc on my calm life. Cancer. I had known the possibility, but chose to ignore it, putting my future and family at risk. But with their support after a year of my life battling, we beat it. Many may say I beat it, but I didn't. It was a effort from my entire support system. In these last four years, I have had to deal with coming in and out of remission, my father dying, and my wife miscarrying our second child.

"Through all of that, I have looked a basketball as a release. And it has given me the chance for a career and a way of supporting my wife, Haley, and my son, Jamie. And besides, how would we survive on a Teacher's salary, right Hales?" Nathan joked and the audience laughed.

"I try not to take my life too seriously. No matter what goes wrong in my life, I can always lean on my family for support, guidance, and most importantly, Love. My life would not have been worth living without them. I am so blessed to being going on to play for the Charlotte Bobcats, and starting a new phase in my life. But even if that dream is taken away from me tomorrow, I know I can still continue to be the happiest man on earth, because I have everything, I could even need- my family. Thank you so much for your support."

The audience cheered and applauded, but Nathan only saw his beautiful wife and son, as he swept them into his arms, and that was good enough for him.

The End.

A/N: Sorry for such a long wait for this one, wow almost a year. I just couldn't figure out how to continue so I wanted to give it an ending. I am working on updating other stories, so, if interested, stay alert. Writer's Block is hard to overcome.


End file.
